The present invention relates to the game of bocce, wherein the object of the game is to project a player ball closest to a target ball, in particular, to a new device for determining which player""s ball is closest to the target ball for the purposes of awarding points or determining player throwing order.
Court games, pitting individuals or teams against each other testing skill and coordination, are well known. Such games may be played either outdoors or indoors. Bocce, for example, is an extremely popular recreational activity. In bocce, a target ball, known as a palline, is first thrown by one of the players. Each player then projects a player ball, having a unique color to distinguish from the opponent""s balls, toward the target ball in an effort to position his or her ball closest to the target ball. After each player throws one ball each, the distance from the target ball to the two player balls is compared to determine which player""s ball is farther from the target ball. The player ball farthest from the target ball will throw next. This process continues until all balls have been thrown, thereby completing the round.
Upon completion of a round, the scoring for the round must be determined. Scoring is conducted as follows. The player ball that is closest to the target ball is awarded one point. A player receives one point for each ball that is positioned closer to the target ball than the closest of the opponent""s balls.
Previously, comparison of the relative distances from the player balls to the target ball has been accomplished by a variety of inefficient and imprecise means and devices. For example, a multitude of bocce players utilize antiquated methods involving the use of their feet or fingers to compare ball distances. The inherent drawbacks to these methods are substantial. The fundamental problem with such methods is the capacity for human error and lack of uniform application.
Also used in the field, is a telescopic measuring device. The telescopic measuring device is approximately the size of a pen. Extension of the telescopic measuring device for comparison is similar to that of an expandable antenna. Measurement is taken by lining up one end of the telescopic measuring device to an arbitrary point of reference on the target ball and extending the other end of the telescopic measuring device to the approximate center of the player ball. The telescopic measuring device, maintained at the extended length, must be lined up with the exact same point of reference on the target ball and the approximate center of the other player ball being compared. A caliper, attached to the telescopic measuring device, is used when distances between the target ball and the player ball are smaller than the telescopic measuring device itself.
However, the telescopic measuring device in application allows a great deal of room for human error and leads to imprecise comparisons. The problems with the telescopic measuring device are largely due to the fact that the device must be lined up on the exact same point of reference on the target ball for both independent measurements. The inability to maintain the same reference point on the target ball results in inaccurate comparisons and renders the telescopic measuring device a substandard device for measurement in the game of bocce.
The game of bocce currently lacks any uniform standard device for the comparison of player balls"" distance from the target ball. The entire game of bocce depends on such a comparison for fair and accurate determinations of player turn and awarding of points. Due to the nature of the scoring system described above, an accurate determination of the closest player ball to the target ball is essential. In the context of a game of bocce, the actual distance between the target ball and the players"" balls is irrelevant. Instead, a precise comparison of the opposing player balls is required to optimally achieve accurate scoring thus eliminating any player disagreement. Such a comparison can only be accomplished with the help of a device, which provides an accurate and precise comparison of the player balls in relation to the target ball.
The present invention describes a new device appurtenant to the game of bocce that provides an easy and accurate comparison of the distance between opposing players"" balls and the target ball. Advantageously, the device is placed over the target ball providing a stable focal point of reference from which a comparison tape can extend toward the first player ball. The device provides a means for locking the comparison tape at an extended position. Further, the upper portion of the device can easily rotate toward the second player ball for a quick and accurate determination of which player ball is closer to the target ball. The inventive device offers a fast, easy, reliable and accurate way of determining which of two or more player balls is closest to the target ball. The device has applications in the game of bocce as well as other court games in which scoring is predicated upon comparison of distances among player and target objects.